


A Short Horror Story

by Aliemah



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: "Your Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too", Cute, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Embarrassment, F/M, Funny, Gen, Happy Ending, Kink Implication, Mild Kink, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliemah/pseuds/Aliemah
Summary: Kaidan makes a minor mistake while having dinner with Shepard's parents.





	A Short Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, it's funny. Just be aware of the secondhand embarrassment.

“Just remember to relax, and everything will be fine.” she sighed, reaching over to smooth the collar on his dress shirt. He took her hand with a smile and kissed the back of his, aware of the small shake of nervousness.

The door opened, and he was still shocked, despite knowing well in advance who he would be meeting. It was just strange to see the Admiral so… Relaxed, and casual, even in a dress shirt.

“Jessica.” he grinned, opening his arms up to her. She rushed forward into Steven’s arms, the smile on her face melting Kaidan’s heart. After their embrace, she took off inside the house to find her mother, leaving Kaidan to take the man’s hand before walking in.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had a family dinner, but it was the first time Kaidan knew he had to make a good impression. Old-fashioned man that he was, Kaidan wanted to ask for Steven’s blessing to ask Jessica to marry him. He just had to make it through dinner and then he could let Hannah pull her daughter away - just like they’d talked about on the phone the other day. And granted that it all went well, he would propose before they left.

Jessica was practically skipping through the house, helping her parents finish dinner, and set the table. Kaidan helped where he could, as well, otherwise staying out of it and maintaining conversation with everyone.

He thought everything was going so well. But when Jessica spoke, he flinched to move, suddenly restraining himself. Hannah noticed, eyebrows raised with slight amusement. Steven, Kaidan knew noticed, but refused to react. He glanced over at Jessica, who was trying to hold in a laugh.

_“Daddy, can you pass the salad?”_

She seamlessly changed the subject, asking her mother how work was going for her - something they hadn’t discussed yet. Kaidan took a backseat, utterly silent and refusing to look at anyone but Jessica until after dinner.

They moved to the living room after dinner, and once Kaidan managed to give a slight nod to Hannah, she pulled Jessica away to help with cleanup. Now, Kaidan’s heart was racing for two reasons. One he could handle.

“How have you been liking the academy?” Steven asked, sitting up a little more, speaking only after the other two had stood up to leave.

“I like it a lot. It’s nice to be able to see all the kids, and make sure they get a better experience and education than I did.” he smiled, feeling courageous enough to look at the other man again.

“I’ve only been hearing good things from there. It’s good we have teachers like you.”

Kaidan nodded, listening to the chatter in the other room before leaning forward, sighing.

“Look, I was wondering-”

“Hannah already told me.” Steven smiled, still relaxed in his seat. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to marry my daughter.” Kaidan grinned, not expecting the following words. “And just so you know, you did much better than I did in front of Hannah’s father, at dinner.”


End file.
